


Lucky

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say you shouldn't meet your idols. Merlin disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of celebrity.

Merlin weaved his way through the crowd, conscious of not appearing rude, but at the same time of making sure he kept moving. He clutched his bag close to his chest, mind briefly traveling back to earlier in the evening as he debated whether it would be cold enough outside for him to need to wear his hoody.

Finally he spotted the doors up ahead, and was hit with a slight breeze. Yes, he would need to wear his hoody, but he would have to wait until he was outside already to put it on.

The crowd started to speed up as more and more people left the building

Unlike most of people leaving he knew exactly where it was he was going, having checked it out earlier. So pausing only to pulls his hoody on he headed to the left around the side of the building. No one was currently standing besides the door, something that didn’t come as much of a surprise, he thought at most there would be a couple of other people but even that was highly unlikely.

Stopping about a metre before the door, he leant against the wall. Now he had finally come to a halt, he had the opportunity to sort through his bag. It took him a few minutes but he pulled out, his book, photos, pens and camera. Stuffing the pens straight into the top pocket of his jeans to free-up his hands, he looped the camera strap around his wrist.

He glanced up at the door expectantly, but there was no sign of movement.

Turning his attention to the book he flipped through a couple of pages until he had found what he was looking for, at which point he slotted the photo between the pages as a bookmark.

Merlin held the book close to his chest, whilst his feet shifted nervously in place.

He looked up and down the street but the crowds of people leaving were starting to diminish and down the other way the road was empty.

He fiddled with the settings on his camera, both to pass the time and to try and settle his nerves. It felt so awkward to just be stood there waiting all alone, but finally he spotted movement from beyond the small window.

Merlin felt himself tense all over, his fingers squeezing at his book. He chewed at his lip as the door was pushed open, even in the darkness of the evening blond hair shone.

Taking a breath to steel himself, Merlin took a few hesitant steps closer. As the other closed the door beside him, he looked up spotting Merlin’s langy form.

“Hello, there.” He said. Merlin swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, before taking one more step to close the distance between them. “Were you waiting for me?”

“Yes.” Everything that Merlin had wanted to say suddenly fled his mind. “I, err I really enjoyed the show, Arthur.”

Arthur’s smile widened at the words, “that’s nice of you to say, I’m glad you did.”

There was a momentary silence before Arthur spotted the book Merlin had.

“Would you like me to sign that for you?”

“Oh, yes please.” Merlin asked quickly, he parted the pages where the photo still sat, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks as Arthur spotted the photo nestled with the scripts pages.

“I see you’re a big fan of mine.”

“Yes, I’ve seen all your work, but that’s my favourite.” Merlin said suddenly feeling a little more confident.

“That’s sweet of you, do you have a pen?”

Merlin ducked his head and dug out his pens offering them to Arthur, “here.”

"Thank you, ah... What's your name?"

Merlin felt his cheeks heat even more as Arthur's eyes met his, "Merlin, it's Merlin."

“That’s a nice name.” Merlin’s mouth twitched into a smile, and he watched as Arthur signed both the photo and the script with a gold pen. He couldn’t help the way his eyes kept drifting to Arthur’s face.

“There you go.” Arthur passed the items back over to Merlin who took them carefully. “Would you like a picture as well?”

“Yes, please.” Merlin clicked his camera on, and lifted it ready to take a picture, when Arthur’s hand reached out covering Merlin’s.

“Let me help.” The words were followed by Arthur wrapping his other arm around Merlin’s shoulders pulling him almost flush against his side. He was sure Arthur could feel him trembling under his hand, but there was nothing he could do to halt it.

Arthur’s fingers were warm over his as he pressed the shutter button several times, each time pulling Merlin just a tiny bit closer.

“There you go.” As Arthur started to pull away, Merlin felt bereft of the others warmth

“Thank you very much.” He took his camera back, wincing as he watched how his hands shook.

“Where are you from? You have an interesting accent”

“Mid-Wales.” He met Arthur’s eyes again, offering up an embarrassed smile.

“So you’ve come a fair way.” Merlin nodded, and Arthur continued, “are you going to the train station? I’ll walk with you.”

Shocked by the offer it took Merlin a few moments to answer.

“Really? Err, yes, thank you.”

They didn't have far to travel, but as they walked the y managed to strike up a topic unrelated to Arthur's work. Whilst Merlin was still nervous being in Arthur's presence. Each step he found himself slowly relaxing bit by bit.

Reaching the front entrance of the train station, they both halted. Merlin squirmed a little under Arthur gaze, but Arthur himself gave no indication of being put of by his clearly star-struck behaviour. They stood in silence for a minute more before Arthur glanced at his watch pulling a face.

“Well Merlin from Wales, you’re rather cute, but I have to head off.” Arthur gave him a blinding smile, and a small wave before he started walking away.

“Goodbye! Thank you.”

Whilst he had been staring at Arthur, he hadn’t noticed what the actor had written for him, but now that he was alone he had a look.

The photo said; to Merlin, thank you for your support, love Arthur. The book however said; to Merlin, it was lovely to meet you, next time let's go for a drink. Love Arthur.

He could hardly believe what he was reading, scanning the words repeatedly, a face splitting grin broke across Merlin’s face and he pressed the book to his heart.

 

 


End file.
